Shame Is Like Chocolate
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: How could one night at 'The Best Bar In Town', turn into something so sweet?How have the fangirls effected someone else's life?RenoFFVIIAxel Yaoi. R


Boring ol' disclaimer : Yah, Reno (FFVII) doesn't belong to me... nor does Axel...

Inspired (and enforced) by Eric Omega, and the amount of pictures on DA that believe that Axel is Reno's nobody...

* * *

**Shame Is Like Chocolate**

"You know what really gets me going?" the spiky redhead exhaled, running his index finger repetitively round the rim on the glass that contained his half-drunk raspberry daiquiri.

The slimmer and slightly taller, much spikier red haired male raised an eyebrow lazily, lifting his glass to his pursed lips waiting for the man to continue without a need of encouragement.

"The fact that millions of fan girls from that world believe that the two of us are the same person," Reno sighed, adjusting his position of the bar stool so his legs were spread apart enough for him to lay his torso upon the polished mahogany wood surface where his glass rested before him. Axel stared at him, his emerald green eyes wide in horror and disgust.

"They what?!" he screamed, making the others that were in the bar surrounding them look up at the commotion.

Reno nodded solemnly, taking a swig from his drink then wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Apparently, hair colour and makeup styles is enough for them,"

Axel shook his head, resting his head in his palm, "Those kids really need to get lives,"

Reno hummed in agreement. "You know what?"

Axel once again took a swig of his drink, not needing to speak.

"A way to get them off our case is…" he trailed off,

No. Wait.

M_aybe that isn't such a great idea…_ he thought in his head.

The taller redhead raised another eyebrow, looking at his companion in confusion, "What were you saying?"

Reno chuckled nervously, "Yeah I agree, we haven't had enough to drink yet,"

The other rolled his eyes, sliding his empty glass back towards the bartender, a tall, slender and black haired woman who Reno said "owned the best bar in town". The woman smiled warmly and rearmed him with Vodka and Lime. He tipped his glass as thanks then downed near half of it.

Not an hour later, both flame-haired men were plastered to the bar, rambling on about some random shit that meant nothing to anyone sober. Reno smacked his hand down on the bar. "It's time we taught those fan girls a lesson!!" he stood out of his chair, paying no attention to the clatter as it crashed to the laminate floor below.

Axel enthusiastically chimed his agreement, clinging tight to whatever surface available as he was slowly but surely slipping of the wooden bar stool. "Let's play 'spin the bottle'!" He cried suddenly, just as Reno was taking his seat once more.

"Good idea,"

The black haired barmaid furrowed her brow, her musing at the drunken pair, she could sense, would soon be doubled. "But there's only two of you!"

The pair ignored her comment; Axel's long gloved fingers had already curled around an empty bottle to his right.

She rolled her eyes, slinging the damp cloth in her hands over her shoulder and watching.

Reno went first, flicking his wrist, sending the green glass whirling on the wooden surface. Much to their drunken surprise, it pointed mostly to Axel when it finally halted to a stop.

The fire-obsessed man gasped, "That's me!"

Reno smirked, slowly leaning closer to the other man; his breath was ripe with the succulent and tempting taste of raspberries and alcohol. "How about a kiss then?"

Axel licked his lips, his mind wandered to how his tongue would react to raspberry and lime, or even how the smaller laid-back redhead would feel against his lips. He cracked into a smile, grabbed hold of Reno's un-ironed, open shirt collar and pulled him forwards to collide in the middle.

Tifa chuckled and wandered off to converse with a more sober customer who was sitting alone in the corner, his red eyes held captive by the half-empty glass of vintage red-wine before him.

Meanwhile, Reno's tongue was working it's magic on Axel's lips, prizing them apart and quickly darting inside his hot mouth, meticulously exploring every taste, then settled to play with Axel's tongue. The taller man quickly found his position transferred, his back now pressed against the corner of the bar and Reno's left hand on his chest whilst the other was gently massaging his groin, urging his lusts to grow for the Turk.

Axel broke the kiss, throwing his head back, his throat screamed to release a moan, but his mouth was clamped shut.

"Wanna take this home?" Reno whispered against the pale skin of the pyromaniac's neck, sending cold shivers down his spine.

"Hell yeah," Axel groaned quietly, afraid that much more than an utterance would create an opening big enough for him to expel sufferable whimpers under the blue-eyed man's caresses.

Reno grabbed a tight hold of Axel's hand and yanked him outside where they caught a taxi to a large apartment block on the nicer side of town.

In a whirlwind of quick kisses on their way into the high-rise building, the pair were alone in the elevator. Reno whipped his eyes over Axel's slim body as he lent against the walls, his defined hips were perfectly exhibited by his tight coat, seeming somewhat inviting to the drunken Turk. He grinned, grabbing a tight hold of both Axel's hips and forcing him hard into the metal wall behind him. He pressed his lips upon his neck, trailing down his windpipe, gently sucking on his Adam's apple. Axel moaned quietly, his hands reaching up to tangle in Reno's spiked hair, and pull out the tie that he kept in ponytail back with.

The elevator doors pinged open, the escape from the cold metal cage, and a pathway to their release.

In various points of the travel to Reno's shared apartment – some 10 metres away – both parties were roughly thrown against the cream and blue papered walls, ravished by hot lips and dragged further towards the gutter in the struggle for dominance. Eventually, Axel was pinned against the door, his arms held fast either side of him by his wrists; Reno's hot breath playing down his neck, "Looks like I've won," he hissed lowly.

Axel narrowed his eyes, giving the blue-eyed man the once over once more before deciding to comply and resign from further fighting.

"C'mon," Reno pulled back, holding his keys in one hand and then opened the door.

The two men hadn't even gotten to the hallway and yet Axel's coat lay strewn across the sofa. The pyromaniac pressed Reno against the blue painted walls, using his slender frame to keep him in place as his gloved hands fumbled as the Turk's button-up shirt.

Fighting back, Reno turned the tables so Axel was once again pinned back, bound at his wrists. Both men smirked; Reno ran cold hands down the other's bare chest, savouring the collection of little gasps and whimpers that erupted from his throat. He lowered his head, pecking along the slim man's collarbone, gripping tightly to his wrists, and lips sucking hard on pale skin. He made his way down his body, gently trailing his tongue down an extremely flat and toned stomach, leaving a glistening trail down the middle that stopped at his belt.

Somewhat annoyed with this fact, Reno tore it off, hurling it across the room, only becoming satisfied when he heard the clang of it against the radiator.

With his now free hand Axel fished the sunglasses out of the mass of spiky red hair below him, placing them on the chest of drawers to his right. Reno smirked, his lips curving playfully against the line of his pelvic bone, the arrow that lead the way to the prizes below the waist band of Axel's pinstripe boxers.

Axel buried his hand in Reno's hair, directing his way down, until Reno started to pull away, standing awkwardly to his feet; there was a wide, childish grin plastered on his face. His ocean blue eyes glistened with the concept of a new game underneath the expanse of red streaks that now covered most of his upper face.

"You go into the bedroom, I'll be with you in a minute or two…" The Turk said as he started to amble to another area of the room, one that seemed like a ridiculously small kitchen.

Axel frowned, running one hand trough his spikes and leaning back against the wall. His glance wandered up the corridor, there were a lot of doors up there… whether they be real or a bi-product of the vodka he had drunk earlier that evening, he didn't know. Moreover, Reno shared his apartment, didn't he? "Which bedroom is yours?"

"The one at the end of the hall, to the left," Came a muffled reply, soon followed by loud cursing and the clatter of packets and boxes of food cascaded to the floor. "Oopps," he giggled quietly, "Rude'll clean that up tomorrow…" He stood up again, eyes meeting with Axel. "Go ahead, I'll only be a minute,"

The pyro sighed and mooched in the directed room, leaving the Turk alone in the kitchen.

Once he opened the final door in the corridor to the left, Axel flicked the light and threw himself down on the double bed in the centre of the room. He yawned, and rolled onto his stomach, resting his chin on his forearms and kicking the air with his now bare feet.

He waited for what seemed like near eternity, the mood dying away with every passing breath. Slowly but surely, his eyes started to drift shut; his legs fell back flat onto the mattress and he titled his head to the left and sighed again.

Reno stuck his head into the doorway, furrowing his brow at the sight of Axel sprawled out on his bed, half naked, very arousing and very asleep.

A smirk grew across his face and he glanced down at the bowl in his hands. He quietly stepped inside, gently placing the bowl on the bedside table, and shrugging off the remainder of his garments. He gave Axel a quick run down with his eyes before crawling onto the bed and straddling the redhead's stomach. Axel stirred a little but did not wake.

The curve on Reno's lips extended; his eyes narrowed at a wicked concept that had slithered its way into his mind.

He lent forwards and got a spoonful of the brown gooey contents of the bowl and dripped it down Axel's chest.

The latter's face scrunched up at the warm sensation in his sleep, still nothing became of it.

Reno chuckled, adjusting his position slightly so he could bend enough to lick the chocolate off with the very tip of his tongue.

There came no desirable reply.

The Turk rolled his eyes and turned his chocolaty attention to the pyro's nipples, teasing them to become taut.

Reno pulled away, staring with hard eyes at the nobody, "Geeze, what does it take to wake you!!"

No. Reply.

He hissed and lowered back down again, this time taking the hardened sensitive skin between his teeth and tightening his grip.

Axel moaned quietly, the sound alone was erotic music upon the Turk's ears. Moreover, it was getting a more lively reaction out of the taller man.

Reno continued, biting harder whilst his right hand snaked it's way into Axel's underwear, caressing its content's to stiffen in the palm of his hand.

Reno watched with a hungered expression as Axel's eyes scrunched up and his face contorted as a result of the Turk's caresses. His lips instinctively trembled slightly, letting out soft words, incoherent to those who heard them.

Reno smirked, raising his left hand from the bowl of melted chocolate to gently paint Axel's lips with his index finger. With the smirk still plastered across his skin, he lowered his head and kissed the pyro, slipping his tongue past his parted lips and into the warmth of his mouth.

Feeling moisture between his fingers, Reno's eyes narrowed and he started to pump harder, each time dragging Axel back into consciousness.

The nobodies' eyes suddenly shot open as the threat of release suddenly burst through his pleasant dreams, forcing his hips to jerk upwards into the near-naked Turk. After his awakening, Reno slowed down, letting the pyro fall back into the ocean of pillows, soft red hair rippling out around his thin pale, twisted with pleasure, and yet devilishly attractive, face.

Unexpectedly, Reno stopped, speaking up against Axel's protesting expression, "I have things I want to do before I let you go,"

Axel frowned, no longer resisting against the seme as his nimble finger finally rid him of the pinstripe boxers, then transferring to discard his own.

Riddled with anticipation, the pyro excitedly licked his lips to find a sweet taste upon them, "Chocolate?" he muttered,

Reno nodded, tilting his head to the bowl of the thick, paste-like substance. "All you need to do is lie back and close your eyes, " he said, before a light switched on behind mako-blue eyes. "And keep your legs open,"

A dark smirk crept across Axel's face, spreading his legs apart for Reno to settle comfortably between them.

The Turk gingerly rested the bowl on the pyro's flat stomach. Next, he drew a steady line that made it's way down from Axel's lips, to coil round his navel to finally stop at the inevitable destination, detouring a little around specific areas that Reno had decided he'd like to investigate a bit more.

After removing the bowl, safely returning it to the bedside table, Reno leant forwards, his face centimetres away from the redhead below him, two palms pressed flat onto the pillow either side of Axel's face, he lowered himself down enough so that his lips were gently brushing against the other's in the softest of kisses. The kiss however, grew harder and harder as it grew faster, fiery and passionate as Axel was pressed harder and further into the pillows; their hips were grinding against each other in an almost animalistic display of desperation. There were tongues twisting and dancing and ravishing each other's mouths, darting down throats to fish out another low moan.

In the heat of the kiss, Reno pulled away again; earning a frustrated growl from the other – a growl that was laden with excitement, for he knew what was coming. Hastily devouring the sugar path southwards, Reno wasted no time in making it down to Axel's waistline and grabbed both of the slim man's hips, roughly bringing them up, closer to his mouth. There, he proceeded to clean the toned, pale skin of it's delicious paint, filling the silence was delicate mewls from the neophyte nobody, panting his need for realise.

Reno smirked, teasing him until he found that he was, indeed, teasing himself. Moving a few more inches down he marvelled at the sight of Axel's length covered in sweet, sweet chocolate. He licked soft rose lips, his eyes wide with desire. He took the whole of the nobody into the warmth of his mouth and began to revel in the variety of noises from above him.

Axel bolted upright, bending over Reno's head, his fingered burrowed deep into fiery red spikes, directing him back and forth and back and forth in the motion that floated him across the sea of ecstasy to that blissful island called Paradise.

The heat that surrounded Axel's member gradually got to much for his hazy mind to contemplate over anymore, and with one final, very loud and very relieved moan, he sent a stream of rewards down Reno's throat.

He fell back onto the pillows, face overcome by a satisfied and dreamy beam.

Reno settled up besides him, watching with cloudy eyes as the slender redhead drifted off to sleep. Not long following, after he had tightly knotted his arms around Axel, Reno's world also dissolved into blackness as his mako-tinted eyes jammed shut.

The following morning, the phone rang from the side of Reno's bed, waking both men up with a start. Groggily, Reno wiped the sleep and sweat out of his eyes with his fist, turned to check that Axel was still asleep next to him. After a few more high-pitched squeals from the phone the redhead grabbed it and groaned, "Do you have any idea how early it is?" venomously.

"My apologies," the one of a kind voice of the Grand Creator called from the other side of the line.

Reno immediately straightened up, startling Axel with the sudden movement – either that or the elbow he just got in the face. "I'm sorry sir,"

The Grand Creator laughed softly, "It's okay, just thought that you'd like to know something… I was looking through some old design books, and I came across the original initial sketches of you and Axel, when the scribbled note on the side read 'linkage to FFVII, Reno is Axel's somebody…"

Reno's head slowly turned to face Axel; their eyes mirrored a look of sheer terror.

"So," the Creator laughed, having no idea about who lay with Reno on the other end. "I just thought it was funny to ask, saying if the two of you ever fucked, would that be gay or masturbation?"

* * *

Review please? 


End file.
